<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeats to Thee Thy Mother's Grief by Trickster_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039137">Repeats to Thee Thy Mother's Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel'>Trickster_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auguries of Innocence [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Devil May Cry (Game), Family Feels, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Gen, Rule 63, by that I mean game 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante has raised Nero for the past ten years, trying to be a good enough family for him. But there are pieces she can't fix, no matter what. She finally gets one small piece back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auguries of Innocence [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero was supposed to be doing homework. Even if Dante wasn't the parent of the year, she expected that he go to school and do well enough that she didn't get phone calls. Which meant doing boring homework in his bedroom. But he was taking a break. He could only handle math problems for so long before he felt like tearing up the page. The comic book he'd recently gotten was way more interesting anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the jukebox downstairs. Dante usually left it running when there were no customers. But that probably meant she'd spend time with him after they ate. He hoped she didn't attempt to make dinner. She hadn't given up yet but the meals hadn't improved in the ten years she'd raised him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crash that shook the whole building. Nero jolted up. The jukebox had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, he heard screaming. His aunt's screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero ran out of his room so quickly, he knocked his chair over. He sprinted down the hallway and to the stairs so he could get a good look around Devil May Cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front of the shop was gone. There were two halves of a motorcycle on the floor, with Nero's aunt in the middle. There was a tear in her clothing around her chest. Another sword wound healed too quickly for Nero to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the shop was another woman. She was dressed in revealing, tight, black clothing. She had long blond hair. And she looked familiar. She looked a lot like how his grandmother looked in the photos Dante kept upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante had her guns out and aimed at the woman. But the woman looked relaxed, even with Ebony and Ivory trained on her. She felt wrong but Nero couldn't clarify the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked at him and smiled. It felt like someone had put an ice cube down his shirt. "Is he your son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Dante triggered and got in front of the staircase. The power emanating off her was practically tangible. And it reminded Nero why the other woman felt wrong. She was a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nero, upstairs!" Dante yelled, her voice deeper from the transformation. Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> yelled at him, unless she meant business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nero didn't hesitate to dash back upstairs to his bedroom. Dante was powerful. She could fight off the demon and she'd come back for Nero when this was done. It wasn't the first time they'd had demons at Devil May Cry. Dante always fought them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those demons didn't feel like anything. Not like this woman did. She felt more like Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no more noise from downstairs. Not even the pop of Dante's guns. At least they weren't fighting anymore. That meant Dante won, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of trying and failing to concentrate on his comic, Nero heard someone coming up the stairs. The gait was familiar, his aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante opened the door to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're supposed to knock," Nero said. He didn't like that his aunt could barge in at any time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," she said. Dante backed up a step and knocked on the already open door. It was as good as Nero was gonna get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pack up your bags, kid. You're having a sleepover," Dante said as she strolled back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Aunt Lady?" Nero asked. It wasn't like they knew anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right." Dante kept a smile on her face, as if Nero would be excited from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got a job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm heading out tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going with that demon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she hurt you." It wasn't everyday Nero heard his aunt screaming in pain like that. He didn't like that woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just a test. I'm okay. It takes more than that to bring me down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero knew that but he didn't like it. "I'll come with you. We can keep each other safe." He'd been practicing. He was a crack shot with Ebony and Ivory. And he was able to swing Rebellion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante put a hand on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero shook it off. He wasn't a little kid anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not this time, kid. This one's dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's important. This guy hurt your grandpa so I'm gonna make him hurt back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'd he do to Grandpa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you when I come back, 'kay? You need to pack." Dante left the room, expecting Nero to do what she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Nero huffed and grabbed his suitcase from under his bed. It didn't really matter if he forgot anything. Lady's place wasn't far. "How long you gonna be gone for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll take a few days to get there," Dante called back from down the hall, "Week and a half, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero grabbed enough pants and shirts for a week. Dante probably wouldn't be back by then but Nero could always get more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a spare set of toiletries at Lady's since he'd forget them so often. He threw his half-finished homework in his backpack, grabbed both bags and walked out into the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante emerged from her room in a new shirt, her hair braided. The braid started on her right side and finally rested on her left shoulder. She usually wore her hair loose unless she was going on a serious hunt. Then she'd braid it away. As far as Nero knew, it was the only hairstyle she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If your hair's too long, cut it," Nero said. Dante's hair was waist long when loose. It made more sense than having to tie it back every time she had to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anyone's hair needs cutting, it's yours," Dante replied, walking up to Nero and ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked away from her and smoothed his hair back down, all while glaring at his aunt. It was getting long but he kinda liked it. He didn't dislike it enough to get it cut yet. "No, it doesn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then yours stays. And so does mine. Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a short ride to Lady's apartment and an even shorter goodbye. Lady was already waiting for them outside. Nero unloaded his things and turned back to his aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You be good," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Dante always treated him like a little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "Thanks, Lady. See you soon, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, her motorcycle tore off down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady turned to Nero. "Did you get your homework done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," He lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Dani doesn't care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I don't either. Wanna shoot my new gun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady led him inside to drop off his stuff and to pick up the gun. It was gonna be a good week.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nero spent a week practicing with Lady's guns and not doing homework, to the annoyance of his teacher. But he was having a great time, not worrying at all about his aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected Dante to be gone for at least ten days but on the night of the seventh day, after he'd gone to bed, he heard footsteps moving down the hallway. They were quick and he felt nervous for a second. Had more demons come for them? Nero could help Lady fight them off. He was a good shot with her guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps paused outside the door, which didn't make him any less nervous. But he figured if there were demons, they wouldn't wait outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door to the guest room opened, Nero relaxed when he saw his aunt in the dim lighting. He didn't even bother to pretend to be asleep; she'd know anyway. So he sat up and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante threw her arms around him. Nero stiffened at first but then relaxed into the hug. Dante didn't usually give hugs. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Nero asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dante didn't answer. She just held him, allowing some of her demon strength out to keep him close. He couldn't get her to stop if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn't bother trying. Nero returned the hug. They sat there hugging for several minutes. Nero </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was wrong now. "Aunt Dani?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something for you," She replied. Finally, she pulled away from Nero and took something out of her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero noticed the cut in her clothing from between her breasts up to her neck where her shirt ended. She'd been stabbed again. And he noticed other tears in her clothing but no damage to her. Being a half-demon kept her safe and Nero was glad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante put a chain over Nero's head. An amulet rested on his chest. He picked it up to look at it. It was identical to the one Dante wore only Dante's was silver and the one Nero wore, gold.  He flipped it over and read the inscription. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vergil &amp; Dante</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was my mother's," Nero said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It was," Dante replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you get it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante looked sad for a moment. "I found it on the island. Mundus stole a lot from us. But I got it back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Mundus the one who hurt Grandpa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you kill him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante put a hand on Nero's head. He let her. "Yeah. He's never gonna bother us again. That's yours now. Vergil would want you to have it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante barely ever talked about Nero's mother. It clearly hurt when she did. But Nero was desperate for all the scraps of knowledge he could get. And now he had her amulet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It suits you," Dante said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like Nero could ever get a present from his mother. This was as close as he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Now, let's go to the kitchen. Trish and I brought pizza. I'll show you my new weapons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Nero hopped out of bed, amulet flying at his sudden movement. This was the best part of a successful hunt, the pizza, weapons, and stories. Nero was excited for it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellish week this week. Enjoy the second chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante would admit she was tired. She could usually finish off most demons in a matter of minutes. But Nela Angela was a fierce opponent. Just when Dante thought she had the upper hand, her sword had flown out of her hand. She wasn't as good at hand to hand, especially against a stronger, more powerful demon. Her head had been slammed into the wall and then Nela Angela grabbed her neck. She was exhausted; she couldn't trigger anymore. Her weapon was gone and Nela Angela had its hand around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante didn't need to breathe like a normal human but this was still bad. Nela Angela had her at its mercy. Dante struggled to get herself free with her drained strength, her amulet coming free from the confines of her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nela Angela threw her into another wall. It grabbed at its head, seemingly in pain. Then it took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was free and she quickly left the scene to continue the fight. There were enough powerful demons on this island to be concerned. She didn't have time to worry about one of them that had already run off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a bit weird.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dante was sick and tired of all these fucking demons. No matter how many times she defeated them, they came back. This was her third time facing down Nela Angela today and she was sick of it. She'd bested the demon twice now. But it was clear it was unfailingly loyal to Mundus. It would fight her until one of them died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shame. It was an honorable opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nela Angela had removed its helmet, revealing a blue tinged face with glowing red eyes. Its long white hair flew wildly as they fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante didn't know why it had exposed its face. That was a risk it didn't need to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with a final slice to its armor, the winner was decided. Nela Angela groaned, clutching its head as it exploded in blue and green light. Leaving only a trinket in its wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante picked it up and was overcome with memories. Of her mother wishing her and Vergil a happy birthday. The day the two of them had been gifted these amulets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nela Angela was Vergil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense. Nela Angela had fled upon seeing Dante's amulet. She'd realized that Dante was her sister. And she'd taken off her helmet to tell Dante who she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better this way. She must have been tortured by Mundus for years to become that. In death, Dante had freed her. But how could she go home? Her nephew, Vergil's son, was waiting for her. How could she look him in the eye knowing she'd killed his mother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante needed the amulet to get to hell. She'd figure out what to do when Mundus was dead. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Trish and Dante waited at the pizza parlor for their order. It was a tradition at this point that she'd get Nero pizza after a successful hunt. It was late but the kid was always hungry. Besides, he was probably waiting up for her. She was early, the plane had significantly cut down on travel time, but Nero always waited for her. And she hadn't failed him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we do now?" Trish asked as she glared at a staring employee. The kid looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We go home. Have pizza. Nero needs more aunts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nero is your kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante shook her head. "My sister's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vergil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gill," Dante said, "She's Gill and I'm Dani."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trish looked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain later," Dante said as the pizza was boxed up. She paid and they walked out. Lady's place wasn't far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna explain now?" Trish said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't let anything go," Dante said, "Dante and Vergil aren't exactly normal girl names. So Vergil's public name is Gillian and mine is Danielle. So she's Gill and I'm Dani. That's what Nero calls me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why use different names?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To make it marginally harder for us to be found. After Mundus' demons attacked us when we were kids, we moved cities and Mom changed our names. Plenty of Gillians and Danielles walking around." It ultimately didn't work but at least Dante had kept her mother for another eleven years after that attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Lady's apartment and Dante was glad for it. She didn't want to talk about her past anymore. She knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Lady said when she answered. Dante could see her rocket launcher on the couch. Maybe Nero got to use it the past week. He'd like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady, Trish. Trish, Lady," Dante said and walked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you a demon?" Lady asked, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Trish replied nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would I bring her here, to Nero, if I didn't trust her?" Dante asked, already halfway to the guest room. If Nero wasn't in the living room, then he'd probably gone to bed. It was late, that made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess not," Lady said but was definitely still on edge. It had taken awhile before she fully trusted Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante hesitated at the door. The amulet burned in her pocket. She'd killed Nero's mother, who she thought was already dead. But no, she'd just been tortured for ten years until she was Mundus' demon slave. Nero couldn't know that. Maybe when he was older but that was too much for an eleven year old. Dante wished she didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he deserved to see her now, deserved his mother's amulet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante took a breath and opened the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my plan is to maybe get Part 1 out before the new year (this is technically part 4). I have part 2 written and part 3 is being written. There will probably be around 8 parts but obviously as the series evolves, that may change. <br/>Thank you for reading and please subscribe to see the rest of the series</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>